


Pretty Girl

by Chinatsu114



Series: Broken hearts [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Broken Hearts, Dancing, Dancing in rain, F/M, Flirting, Girl - Freeform, Hiding Feelings, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mask, Mean Boy, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Party, People see what they want to see, Sadness, Short, Song fic, Tears, Translation, and i am happy with my work, arrogant boy, author is not an english speaker, author is not fluently speaking english, boy - Freeform, especially that awkward girl, eventual mistakes, hiding behind mask, it is the same party, laughing at people, mean people, more than a pretty face, more than looks, or writing, pretty girl, that girl is just tired that no one sees her as she is, there is that shy girl from awkward, theres a brain too, translation of my work in polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: I can swear, I can jokeI say what's on my mindIf I drink, if I smokeI keep up with the guysAnd you'll see me holding up my middle finger to the world





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270773) by [Chinatsu114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114). 



The whole evening on the dance floor, I spin to the music. My head is pounding, a bit weak, but I force myself to move, I can't show my weakness. We live in this world, we have to accept it. Another turn, a new body appears next to me. I see you here for the first time, but I send a smile that you reciprocate.

The whole evening on the dance floor, it's slowly becoming boring. Every night, the same scenario, let's change the director.

Your eyes follow my figure, I feel that fire, you could use a cold shower. Although I must admit that you could interest me, I can see the image that you have in front of your eyes and it's not me.

I would like someone to finally see me as I am, but everyone likes my mask. I would like to finally take it off, throw it in the corner, although it is already occupied.

All evening on the dance floor, although it's not my life.

I want to sit down, stop for a moment, but you don't give me peace, you grab my wrist and take out your cell phone. I know what you mean, I don't feel like it, I don't want you to destroy my peace. I refuse but send a smile, you think it's a game. Okay, think what you want, I don't want to know.

You are the same as the rest of the people, you only want a quick adventure, but it does not suit me. I'm more than a toy or an accessory. I'm not a doll that you can play with and leave when it gets boring. I'm not always cute, the kind you want, I know how to bite back, fight for my own, but some fights are lost in advance. That's why I go on, I don't turn my head when I hear that I'm empty, that there is nothing worth mentioning except makeup.

There is chaos, it's a girl from the corner in which I wanted to throw away my mask. She looks at you, but she sees that you're not who you seem to be.

You laugh at her, why are you laughing? She's just like everyone, just sticking to the side. Not everyone is like you, they don't like to be the centre of attention.

The girl runs out, but nobody cares, the music goes on, people continue to dance. Everything from the beginning. Only I'm no longer on the dance floor, I'm not spinning between bodies but in raindrops. I managed to slip, but you know, I like to move, and the rain nicely cools the hot skin.

I hope that I will never meet you again, but I won't lie to you. Tomorrow will be the same, I will feel your eyes on me again, you will ask for the number again and I will refuse. Because I am more than a pretty face, and you can't see it. You don't see me.


End file.
